Clash of Shinigamis and Shinobis
by LadyLight01050
Summary: Bleach and Naruto crossover! The Hollows have come to Konoha, and the Shinigamis too! What could happen? no pairings yet.. vote please!


Hey people

Hey people!! Hope you like my story!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach

* * *

Tsunade waited, sitting on her chair, for her guests. She remembered the events of the previous days.

Those creatures started to appear, weird and scary creatures that a hole in their bodies. But the last one was the worst. It's mask was half way open and it had a human face. She nearly died if the pink haired kid hadn't saved her.

The old Japanese door came and opened, once again, then out came 12 people.

"You must be the person in charge, right?" Toushirou said.

"Right" Tsunade said, "please explain what those creatures are"

"Those creatures are called Hollows, the one you encountered just recently is an Arrancar, an evolution of a Hollow," Toushirou said.

"And a Hollow is a...?" Tsunade asked.

"To put it basically, a soul that has too much negative feelings, such as sorrow anger and such that they either become Hollows themselves or are eaten by Hollows," Rangiku said

"And an Arrancar?" Tsunade asked.

"A Hollow that has taken its mask off, physically smarter and much more powerful than a normal kinds of Hollows, they somehow developed our powers," Toushirou said.

"Why are they here? In Konoha?" Tsunade asked.

"Well your time is collecting an unbelevable amount of souls in a short period of time, that's why," Rukia said.

Tsunade got really serious.

"And why are you here? Yes, I know you're here because of those Hollows and Arrancar, but what would happen to my village if you didn't come?" Tsunade asked.

"It will be obliterated," Byakuya said.

"I see, that's all I need to know," Tsunade said, "names?"

They all introduced themselves.

"I'm actually quite surprised that you can see us, normal people wouldn't be able to see us, Shinigamis, which means you have reiatsu that isn't being used," Yumichika said.

"For now you will stay hidden, no one knows of you, only me," Tsunade said.

Later on, the group, consisting of Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, Yachiru, Yumichika, Kenpachi, Toushirou, Rangiku, Byakuya, Hanatarou and Ishida, checked in at an inn and were assigned to 3 rooms, 4 people in each room.

In one room, Byakuya, Toushirou, Ishida and Kenpachi, in the next, Rukia Hanatarou, Rangiku and Yachiru in the last Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku nad Yumichika.

"Um... Kuchiki-taichou, why do i go with the girls?" Hanatarou asked in his gigai form.

"Is there any other place for you?" Byakuya asked, also in his gigai form, coldly.

"No," Hanatarou said timidly.

Of course, some people already knew why he put Hanatarou there, because he couldn't hurt Rukia. The rest already went into ther gigai forms. When they had checked in they used Ichigo and Rukia as travelers to fool the inn keeper, since it was late the inn keeper went back to sleep and they all went upstairs to their designated room.

(A/N: to see what their wearing watch Tsumasaki/Bleach 11th ending song, although to substitute for Hanatarou and Ishida (cause i don't like what he's wearing) Hanatarou is wearing what Kira is wearing and Ishida is wearing what Joushirou is wearing)

The next morning they all went to check out the town. They were seperated in 4 groups, 3 people in each group, all in their gigai forms. Rukia, Byakuya and Uryuu in one, Ichigo, Renji and Ikkaku in another, Kenpachi, Yachiru and Yumichika in the next then Toushirou, Rangiku and Hanatarou in the last.

The 4 groups seperated to tour the whole town of Konoha.

After 2 hours they all suddenly stopped because of a feeling of a powerful, but not that powerful, reiatsu.

"What's wrong?" Hanatarou asked stopping in his tracks once he had noticed that Toushirou and Rangiku topped dead in their own tracks.

"A powerful reiatsu," Toushirou said.

"And I have a feeling he's going after that," Rangiku said.

"Let's go," Toushirou said and ran to the gate, along with Rangiku and a clueless Hanatarou.

With the others, they also ran to the gate with Kenpachi grinning and Rukia and Renji saying, "stupid gigai restrictions!"

They all, as unnoticeable as possible, went into their Shinigami (and Quincy) forms and told their gigais to hide. Just as they got to the gate, there was a huge explosion followed by the screams of village people.

* * *

That's th prologue!! it's kind of short but hope you like it!! Review please!!


End file.
